1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for coating an implantable medical device, such as a stent, and a method of coating a device using the system.
2. Description of the Background
Blood vessel occlusions are commonly treated by mechanically enhancing blood flow in the affected vessels, such as by employing a tubular implantable medical device known as a stent. Stents act as scaffoldings, functioning to physically hold open and, if desired, to expand the wall of the passageway. Stents are capable of being compressed, so that they can be inserted through small lumens via catheters, and then expanded to a larger diameter once they are at the desired location.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional stent 10 formed from a plurality of structural elements including struts 12 and connecting elements 14. The plurality of struts 12 are radially expandable and interconnected by connecting elements 14 that are disposed between adjacent struts 12, leaving lateral openings or gaps 16 between adjacent struts 12. Struts 12 and connecting elements 14 define a tubular stent body having an outer, tissue-contacting surface and an inner surface.
Stents are used not only for mechanical intervention but also as vehicles for providing biological therapy. Biological therapy can be achieved by medicating the stents. Medicated stents provide for the local administration of a therapeutic substance at the diseased site. Local delivery of a therapeutic substance is a preferred method of treatment because the substance is concentrated at a specific site and thus smaller total levels of medication can be administered in comparison to systemic dosages that can produce adverse or even toxic side effects for the patient.
One method of medicating a stent involves the use of a polymeric carrier coated onto the surface of the stent. A composition including a solvent, a polymer dissolved in the solvent, and a therapeutic substance dispersed in the blend is applied to the stent by immersing the stent in the composition or by spraying the composition onto the stent. The solvent is allowed to evaporate, leaving on the stent surfaces a coating of the polymer and the therapeutic substance impregnated in the polymer.
As noted above, one of the methods of applying a drug composition to a stent involves spraying the composition onto the stent. The composition can be atomized to produce small droplets. Atomization is used because the droplet size can be made smaller than the size of the stent's structural elements, thus enabling a substantially conformal coating. However, there are potential shortcomings associated with a spray coating process. For instance, many of the drugs and polymers that are applied to stents are toxic when inhaled by humans. As the polymeric drug solutions are atomized, therefore, great care must be taken to avoid occupational exposure to the personnel conducting the process. Hoods, glove boxes, enclosures, and shrouds can be used to prevent toxic aerosol inhalation, but at a cost of decreased efficiency and increased expenditures on equipment. In light of these safety and manufacturing concerns, a stent coating method that avoids atomization of the coating can be advantageous.
Another disadvantage of a spray coating process is that the transfer efficiency can be comparatively low. Only droplets which fall onto the stent's structural elements are incorporated into the coating. If the spray pattern is larger than the stent, much of the spray can be wasted. Moreover, the stent's body can have a number of open spaces or gaps between the structural elements that allow the spray to pass through, and therefore be unused. The components of the coating compositions can be very expensive. For instance, many of the drugs applied to stents are small molecule agents or biologically derived substances such as peptides and gene therapy agents that are very costly. A stent coating method which transfers the coating solution in a more direct manner to the stent structure would therefore have a manufacturing cost advantage.
The dipping or spraying of the composition onto the stent can result in a complete coverage of all stent surfaces, i.e., both luminal (inner) and abluminal (outer) surfaces, with a coating. However, from a therapeutic standpoint, drugs need only be released from the abluminal stent surface, and possibly the sidewalls. Moreover, having a coating on the luminal surface of the stent can have a detrimental impact on the stent's deliverability as well as the coating's mechanical integrity. A polymeric coating can increase the coefficient of friction between the stent and the delivery balloon. Additionally, some polymers have a “sticky” or “tacky” consistency. If the polymeric material either increases the coefficient of friction or adherers to the catheter balloon, the effective release of the stent from the balloon after deflation can be compromised. Adhesive, polymeric stent coatings can also experience extensive balloon sheer damage post-deployment, which could result in a thrombogenic luminal stent surface. Accordingly, there is a need to eliminate or minimize the amount of coating that is applied to the inner surface of the stent. Reducing or eliminating the polymer from the stent luminal surface also means a reduction in total polymer load, which is a desirable goal for optimizing long-term biocompatibility of the device.
A method for preventing the composition from being applied to the inner surface of the stent is by placing the stent over a mandrel that fittingly mates within the inner diameter of the stent. A tubing can be inserted within the stent such that the outer surface of the tubing is in contact with the inner surface of the stent. A tubular mandrel that makes contact with the inner surface of the stent can cause coating defects in spraying and dipping application processes. A high degree of surface contact between the stent and the support apparatus can provide regions in which the sprayed or dipped liquid composition can flow, wick, and collect. As the solvent evaporates, the excess composition hardens to form excess coating at and around the contact points between the stent and the support apparatus. Upon the removal of the coated stent from the mandrel, the excess coating may stick to the mandrel, thereby removing some of the coating from the stent in the form of peels as shown in FIG. 2, or leaving bare areas as shown in FIG. 3. Alternatively, as illustrated in FIG. 4, the excess coating may stick to the stent, thereby leaving excess coating as clumps or pools on the struts or webbing between the struts. These types of defects can cause adverse biological responses after the coated stent is implanted into a biological lumen.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a system and method for coating an implantable medical device that addresses these concerns and others needs as are apparent to one having ordinary skill in the art.